Lo que el viento nos susurraba
by Andrea 14 de Cullen
Summary: Bella y Edward son amigos desde que eran pequeños, pero por culpa de una noche de fiesta y alcohol los dos tendrán que aceptar las consecuencias, aunque eso signifique perder la amistad y marcharse a otra cuidad, lejos de todos a los que quieres.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! ya estoy aquí otra vez con otra nueva historia que me ha venido a la mente a eso de las cuatro y veinte de la madrugada... jajaja =)**

**Espero que os guste este primer capítulo, pero si veo que la historia no "va bien" la borro.**

**Estais invitados a pasaros por mis otras historias y ver qu****e os parecen. También podeis darme ideas o sugerencias, pero lo que os pido es: comentarios constructivos, por favor! =D**

**A leer!**

* * *

**-LO QUE EL VIENTO NOS SUSURRABA-**

**-CAPÍTULO 1:**

Estaba sentada en la cama, esperando que pasaran los cinco malditos minutos para poder saber la respuesta.

Edward parecía un león enjaulado y nervioso recorriendo la habitación, sin parar de apretarse el puente de la nariz y maldiciendo en voz baja.

No podía creer cómo diablos llegamos a estos extremos. Sólo éramos dos amigos que habían pasado una noche de pasión por culpa del alcohol y ahora estábamos los dos esperando saber si seríamos padres o no. Tenía que admitir que aunque los dos tuviéramos veintitrés años, yo personalmente no quería ser madre aún, y sé que a Edward esa idea tampoco le gustaba.

-Bella.. ¿y si el test es positivo? ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Yo no puedo tirar todos mis estudios a la basura por culpa de estar cargando a un chiquillo. -dijo esto último para sí mismo, pero de todas formas le escuché y debía decir que eso me dolió bastante. En fin, Edward era mi amigo y el estar escuchando eso de él, me dejaba un tanto idiota. Si el test daba positivo, yo me haría cargo del bebé, no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie, y menos de una persona que ni siquiera quería a su hijo, pero si el test daba negativo pues a seguir con nuestras vidas; él por una parte y yo por la otra. Él en Seattle, y yo en Port Ángeles. Él en medicina, y yo en letras.

A decir verdad, éramos dos polos apuestos, pero esa amistad que conseguimos cuando éramos pequeños, nadie nos la quitaba; incluso aún puedo recordar sus bromas en el campamento Wikery al lado del lago, donde casi siempre me estiraba de mis coletas, donde me arrancaba las hojas de mis libros preferidos, donde metía lombrices en los calcetines, donde nos dimos el primer beso, donde nos consumimos como una sola persona… y todo eso a la temprana edad de los dieciséis.

Recuerdo que cada verano era como ningún otro y cada invierno deseaba volver a aquel campamento para lograr ver a Edward una sola vez más.. pero cuando volví y él ya no estaba, me enterré en mi propia tumba de soledad.

Los dos fuimos cambiando tanto física como mentalmente a lo largo de los años.

Yo con mis curvas, mi delantera, mi pelo largo y de color caoba y acabando de estudiar la carrera en la universidad; y él con sus músculos bien tonificados, con esos ojos esmeraldas que te idiotizan cada vez que los miras, con ese típico andar desgarbado como si todo "le resbalara" y ya en la profesión de ni más ni menos, medicina.

A partir de hoy, Sábado 11 de Agosto, nuestras vidas podrían cambiar para siempre o quedarse tal y como están; todo dependía de aquel último minuto de espera y de los resultados en el test de embarazo.

- Puff, que sea lo que Dios quiera. -murmuré levantándome del mullido colchón dirigiéndome al baño para comprobar el resultado.

Cogí con manos de mantequilla aquel aparatito de color blanco y cuando bajé la mirada…

- No me lo puedo creer.. Edward..

* * *

**Bueno, sé que es un capitulo muuuuy corto, pero yo nunca he echo este tipo de historias (de embarazos y cosas de esas) y me gustaria que me pusierais algun comentario con ideas de lo que puede ocurrir, o valoraciones y diferentes puntos de vista.**

**Gracias por haber leído este capitulo! Espero sinceramente que lo poco que hay escrito, os haya gustado y dejado con las ganas de saber lo que pasara en el proximo capitulo =P**

**By: Andrea 14 de Cullen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA! bueno, aquí os dejo el segundo capitulo de la historia.**

**Espero que os guste!**

* * *

**-CAPÍTULO 2:**

Cogí con manos de mantequilla aquel aparatito de color blanco y cuando bajé la mirada…

- No me lo puedo creer.. Edward…

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué ha salido? -me preguntó aún más nervioso que antes.

Le miré a los ojos fijamente y con voz temblorosa comuniqué:

- Estoy embarazada.

Los dos nos quedamos mirándonos por un largo tiempo hasta que él cogió su chaqueta de cuero negro del respaldo de la silla y antes de abrir la puerta de la entrada se giró hacia mi y me dijo:

- No sé que hacer ahora, Bella. No sé que decirte, solo sé que necesito tiempo para pensar en todo esto. Necesito tiempo para aclarar mi cabeza y saber que es lo que debería hacer. Si te soy sincero, preferiría que no estuvieras embarazada, así todo sería más fácil; nos habríamos despertado en la cama, me habría vestido y te habría dicho que todo lo ocurrido había sido un error, pero que nunca más pasaría, que seguiríamos siendo amigos.. Pero "esto" lo complica todo. -dijo "esto" señalando mi aún plana barriga, aunque estaba segura de que dentro de poco tiempo empezaría a perder la figura.

Y dicho esto, Edward salió a la entrada con pasos seguros y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Yo, en esos momentos ya estaba temblando y llorando a lágrima viva, tendida en el suelo de la habitación y abrazándome a mi misma para sentirme "protegida". Edward había dicho que todo sería más fácil si no estuviera embarazada; en pocas palabras, que no quería hacerse cargo del bebé que venía en camino. Pero no le culpaba. Él quería seguir con su maravillosa vida, con sus maravillosos padres y con su maravillosa carrera.

Yo, sin embargo, estaba dispuesta a renunciar a todo eso por tener a mi hijo en brazos.

Me levanté del frío suelo y fui corriendo al baño ya que me entraron unas ganas tremendas de vomitar hasta mi primera papilla. Cuando terminé, me metí a la ducha con agua fría a intentar tranquilizar los músculos agarrotados ya que hoy había sido un día muy duro para los dos.

Me sentía sola y abandonada, como si nadie se interesara por mí, aunque al fin y al cabo, nunca le había interesado a nadie, ni siquiera a mi madre la cuál me abandonó con mi padre Charlie a los pocos días de nacer.

Esa noche no cené puesto que aún tenía el estómago algo revuelto.

Tenía planeado viajar a Forks y quedarme con mi padre. Estaba segura que él me apoyaría a lo largo del embarazo. Con este último pensamiento, me quedé profundamente dormida en la mullida cama.

.

.

.

Me desperté con unas ganas tremendas de vomitar, otra vez, y cuando terminé me dispuse a llamar a Alice, Rosalie y Ángela, para decirles que estaba en estado y que me iba a ir de Port Ángeles a vivir con mi padre. Estaba segura de que ellas lo entenderían.

- Pero ¡¿cómo es eso posible?! Él no haría algo así, Edward siempre se ha echo cargo de sus problemas. -Alice no paraba de chillar por toda la casa.

Bajé la mirada hacia mis zapatillas avergonzada ante lo que mi mejor amiga me había me había dicho, como si ellas fueran lo más importante en el mundo.

- Esto… Bella siento lo que acabo de decir, de verdad, no quería insinuar que vuestro hijo fuera un problema. Un bebé es siempre una bendición. -ella intentó arreglarlo, pero sus palabras entraban por un oído y salían por el otro. Alice tenía razón, lo único que hacía era estropearle la vida a los demás. De todas formas asentí en su dirección y empecé a doblar las camisetas y a ponerlas en la maleta.

- Bella, ¿estás segura de que quieres irte a vivir con tu padre? Entre las tres podemos cuidarte y estar al tanto de ti, de verdad. -me dijo Rosalie cariñosamente y acariciándome la espalda.

- Chicas, esto es lo mejor para todos. Edward no esta preparado para ser padre, y yo no puedo vivir tranquila sabiendo que lo estoy reteniendo en una relación que no llevaría a ningún sitio.

- Pero tu le amas, ¿verdad? -preguntó Ángela.

- Pues claro que le amo, con todo mi corazón pero… aún siendo la persona que estuviese matándote, alguien a quien amaras, no tendrías más opción que seguir. ¿Cómo podrías correr, cómo podrías luchar, cuando al hacerlo lastimarías a tu amado? Si tu vida fuera todo lo que tuvieras que darle, ¿cómo podrías negársela? ¿Si fuera alguien a quien realmente amaras?...pero también es verdad que no importa lo perfecto que sea el día, siempre ha de acabar. -Terminé de decir la última frase con voz temblorosa y con los ojos aguados. No podía respirar bien y tenía un fuerte nudo e la garganta.

A eso de las cuatro de la tarde, ya tenía en la entrada de mi casa todas las maletas con la ropa, objetos personales, libros, el ordenador portátil para hacer los trabajos de la universidad y el suficiente dinero para aguantar al menos por dos meses en Forks mientras buscaba algún trabajo decente y conseguir dinero para las cosas del bebé; de mi bebé. Aún no podía hacerme la idea de que en unos cuantos mese sería madre. En unos cuantos meses por fin cogería por primera vez a mi hijo o hija, le miraría a los ojos y le diría cuanto le amaba. Solamente, en unos cuantos meses, mi vida cambiaría radicalmente.

* * *

**Heyy! espero que os haya gustado.**

**¿Reviews?**

**By: Andrea 14 de Cullen.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA A TODAS! bueno, aquí os dejo el tercer capitulo de la historia.**

**Espero que os guste.**

**PD: estaré unos días sin poder publicar ya que me voy a un sitio con mi familia, pero cuando vuelva prometo que publicare "a saco" jaja =)**

**¡QUE DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO!**

* * *

**-CAPÍTULO 3:**

El viaje hacia Forks no nos había llevado más de una hora y media ya que también me acompañaron Alice y Rosalie a llevarme el resto de las cosas de mi casa.

Tenía que admitir que estaba nerviosa por cómo le diría a Charlie que estaba embarazada, pero como todo mal siempre pasa, tenía que mantener la cabeza en alto y contárselo.

- ¡Bella! ¡Qué sorpresa, cariño! -me dijo mi padre cuando abrió la puerta de la entrada.

- Hola papá. ¿Te acuerdas de Alice y Rosalie, verdad? -pregunté.

- Pues claro que me acuerdo, hola chicas. -las saludó amablemente. -Pero no os quedéis ahí paradas que hace frío, anda pasar que está la chimenea puesta.

- Charlie, creo que es mejor que Rosalie y yo nos marchemos ya. Esto es algo que tenéis que hablar vosotros dos solos. -le dijo Alice.

- Amm, está bien. -dijo mi padre extrañado.

- Papá ¿podrías ayudarme a bajar las maletas del coche?

- ¿Te vas a quedar? -me preguntó.

- Bueno si no te importa, sí.

- Está bien cariño, no pasa nada. -lo que me gustaba de mi padre era que no te hacía un interrogatorio molesto.

Una vez que las maletas ya estaban bajo mi cama y con la ropa y demás cosas organizadas adecuadamente en mi antigua habitación, Charlie y yo bajamos al salón para poder hablar tranquilamente. Llegados a estos extremos, yo ya no tenía uñas por comer del miedo que tenía por su reacción.

-Bueno, ¿y qué es eso tan importante que me tienes que contar? -me preguntó sentándose en su sillón favorito.

- No me voy a andar por las ramas, papá. Estoy embarazada. -le dije cabizbaja.

- ¿Cómo?

- Pues eso, que vas a ser abuelo. -le dije por fin mirándole.

Pasamos alrededor de una hora hablando de tema del embarazo, del bebé, de lo que conllevaría el traerlo al mundo, de lo que voy a hacer con respecto a Edward ya que él es el padre…

A la mañana siguiente me desperté temprano para ir a buscar un trabajo decente y poder comprar las cosas necesarias de mi bebé. Que bien sonaba; mi bebé. Estaría más feliz si Edward estuviera a mi lado apoyándome en cada momento, yendo cada noche a cumplir con mis antojos, soportando mis lloriqueos y queriéndome tanto como yo lo hacía.

A eso de las once de la mañana fui a un café que había cerca de un parque para comer algo, pero cuando fui a abrir la puerta me fijé en la hoja blanca que ponía "Se necesita camarera de tarde" . No lo pensé dos veces y al entrar fui directa a la barra donde estaba una mujer algo mayor con pinta agradable y le dije.

- Buenos días, señora. Verá, acabo de ver en la puerta que se necesita una camarera para las tardes y quería preguntar si me podían contratar o si el puesto aún sigue vacante.

-Oh, pues claro que sí cariño. Pero antes de todo, por favor pasemos a mi despacho y te hago antes algunas preguntas.. Ten en cuenta que no puedo contratar a alguien así porque sí.

-Claro señora, no hay problema.

Entramos a una pequeña habitación donde había al fondo un gran ventanal y un escritorio de roble con un ordenador portátil encima. Caminábamos por una mullida alfombra negra, cuando al mirar hacia la derecha me di cuenta de que había un gran mueble con muchos trofeos de cocina y de nuevas recetas.. La verdad esque eso me había dejado con la boca abierta. No me esperaba que este pequeño "café" (como yo lo había llamado antes) fuera en realidad un restaurante.

Las preguntas eran normales: como me llamaba, cuantos años tenía, que experiencia tenía en el puesto de camarera, el horario que me gustaría tener por las tardes, si había acabado mis estudios en el instituto… pero hubo una pregunta que me desconcertó un poco.

- ¿Estás en cinta? -me dijo.

- ¿Perdón?

- ¿Qué si estás embarazada? -me dijo mirándome fijamente.

Decidí ser sincera antes de que alguien me pillara y todo acabara mal.

- Sí, estoy embarazada.

- ¿De cuánto tiempo?

- Pues la verdad no lo sé, aún no he ido al médico, pero diría que de un mes y medio o por ahí.

La señora bajó la mirada hacia la pequeña libreta donde escribía todas mis respuestas y eso me preocupó. Sabía que no tenía que haberle dicho la verdad. Ahora ya no sé que hacer, porque en cima en el restaurante este entra muchísima gente, por lo que aquí el sueldo tiene que ser grande..

- Estás contratada.

- ¿Qué? -la miré con los ojos y la boca abiertos.

- Lo que has oído, cariño. Estás contratada, mañana mismo empiezas a trabajar de seis de la tarde hasta las diez de la noche. Al mes cobrarás unos 650 dólares.

No me lo podía creer, me había contratado, pero yo aún seguía sin poder creérmelo.

- Disculpe la indiscreción de volver a preguntar pero.. ¿por qué me contrata?

- Pues porque la mayoría de las muchachas que han venido a lo largo de este mes me ocultaban su embarazo hasta que ya no podían más. Además, no pueden engañar a una señora mayor que ha pasado por más de cuatro embarazos; sé reconocer a las que están en estado.

- Oh, pues de verdad se lo agradezco muchísimo, de verdad. El dinero me hace mucha falta ya que acabo de cambiar de ciudad y todo. -le dije con los ojos aguados.

- De nada, gracias a ti por haber sido sincera conmigo en vez de intentar mentirme. Pero ya sabes, mañana a las seis en punto te quiero aquí, jovencita. -me dijo levantándose del asiento y ofreciéndome la mano, la cual la estreché con gusto.

Cuando llegué a casa estaba súper emocionada, lo único en lo que podía pensar ahora mismo era en llamar a las chicas y contarles todo lo ocurrido, pero cuando vi en la pantalla que tenía un mensaje de Edward, me puse aún más nerviosa. En él ponía:

- "No tienes ningún derecho a marcharte de esa forma de la cuidad. Si piensas que te voy a dejar ir tan fácilmente, la llevas clara. No me importa lo que me cueste o lo que tenga que hacer, pero conseguiré encontrarte; recuerda que el bebé que llevas dentro TAMBIÉN ES MI HIJO"

Cuando terminé de leerlo, me di cuenta de que estaba llorando otra vez, así que decidí darme un baño relajante e irme a la cama.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado! **

**¿Merezco algún review?**

**By: Andrea 14 de Cullen.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA! al final mi viaje se aplazará al martes, así que he decidio seguir publicando hasta entonces.**

**Espero que os guste este capítulo aunque sea cortito.**

* * *

**-CAPÍTULO 4:**

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con un gran dolor de cabeza debido a las tantas lágrimas de anoche.

Hice la cama, ordené la habitación y me fui al baño a vestirme. Cambié las mallas del pijama por unos vaqueros ceñidos que apenas me podía ya abrochar, y la camisa de rayas andrajosa por una blusa marrón claro. Me puse mis botines marrones y bajé a desayunar.

-Hola papá, ¿qué tal has dormido? -le pregunté dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

- Pues muy bien, cariño. ¿ Y tú cómo has dormido?

- Pues bien también. -decidí mentirle para que no se preocupara por el mensaje de Edward.. lo que me recordaba…

- Papá voy a aprovechar esta mañana para ir a médico a ver qué me dicen sobre el embarazo y tal, ¿vale? -le pregunté.

- Está bien, pero ten mucho cuidado con el coche, recuerda que dentro de poco me vas a hacer abuelo. -me dijo sonriéndome cálidamente.

Me sorprendió mucho cuando ayer le conté lo del embarazo y él no me soltó un sermón o se enfadó o algo.. Pero sinceramente, prefería las cosas de esta forma.

Cuando ya se hubo marchado a la comisaría, decidí terminar de limpiar la casa ya que aún eran las nueve de la mañana.

A eso de las once y media, decidí partir rumbo al hospital con mi coche. No me llevó más tiempo de veinte minutos.

Estaba sentada en una de las sillas de la sala de espera, volviendo a leer el mensaje de Edward. Estaba preocupada por eso que decía "No me importa lo que me cueste o lo que tenga que hacer, pero conseguiré encontrarte; recuerda que el bebé que llevas dentro TAMBIÉN ES MI HIJO" ¿Qué sería capaz de hacer él por tener a su hijo?

Creía todo este tiempo que Edward era una persona amable, cariñosa y bondadosa que siempre daba lo mejor de sí, pero me equivoqué. Tantos años conociéndole y en realidad todo era una farsa, una máscara; y lo peor de todo es que ahora decía que quería recuperar a su hijo. No se lo permitiré.

Él no estuvo conmigo apoyándome cuando le dije los resultados del test, lo único que hizo fue coger su chaqueta y decirme " Si no estuvieras embarazada todo habría sido más fácil. Pero esto lo complica todo".

Sus palabras se me habían clavado muy profundo en mi corazón, era como si alguien hubiera cogido esa frase y la estuviera clavando fuertemente con el martillo, para que nunca lo olvidara.

- ¿Señora Isabella Swan? -me llamó la enfermera.

- Sí, soy yo.. Pero es "señorita". -le contesté levantándome y yendo hacia el consultorio.

Una vez ya sentadas las dos, empezaron las mismas preguntas que salían en las películas y luego del interrogatorio un tanto molesto llegó la hora de la ecografía. Por fin vería a mi bebé. Estaba muy feliz, pero a la vez y tanto nerviosa. Cuando terminé de cambiarme detrás de un biombo que había allí, me tumbé en la camilla como me dijo mi doctora, Victoria.

- A ver Bella, puedes estar ya tranquila, de verdad. No te haré más preguntas incómodas. -me dijo sonriéndome y enchufando la pantalla del monitor.

- Este gel va a estar un poco frío, pero no pasa nada. -me advirtió.

- Vale.

Empezó a mover el aparatito por la parte baja de mi barriga y de repente la imagen de la pantalla se congeló y se empezaban a escuchar unos rápidos golpeteos.

- Mira Bella, aquí está tu bebé, y lo que se escucha son sus latidos del corazón. Por lo que puedo ver aquí estás embarazada de dos meses justos.

Mi corazón estaba a desbordar de alegría y mis ojos ya desbordaban lágrimas. Lo podía ver, a mi pequeñín. Este momento sería aún más perfecto si Edward estuviera aquí a mi lado, sonriéndome y mirándome con amor y besándome en todo momento.

Pero eso no iba a pasar. Tenía que aceptarlo; él no me quería realmente, solo quería tener a su hijo para asegurarse de que le daba una vida toda llena de lujos, aunque eso significara apartarlo de mí y de todas formas, no quererle.

- ¿Quieres que te imprima alguna foto? -me preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Claro, por favor que sean cuatro fotos. -una de ellas era para mí, otra para mi padre, y las otras dos para las tías, Alice y Rose.

Una vez ya cambiada y guardando las fotos en mi bolso, volví a sentarme en la silla ya que Victoria quería recomendarme la dieta que debería seguir.

- Mira, puedes seguir comiendo todo lo que has comido hasta ahora, pero no te pases mucho con los dulces, y también te voy a recetar unas pastillas para las bajadas de tensión, te las tienes que tomar cada mañana antes del desayuno. Ah, y también te recomiendo que comas galletitas saladas para calmar las náuseas. Puedes dar paseos, hacer relajación corporal, hacer yoga y tal, pero no puedes correr, ¿vale?

- Está bien doctora, muchas gracias de verdad.

- De nada Bella. Ya nos veremos el día quince del mes que viene a esta misma hora, ¿vale?

- Claro, adiós. -terminé de despedirme y cerré la puerta suavemente.

Hoy había sido la primera vez que asistía al ginecólogo y estaba a rebosar de felicidad. No podía esperar otro mes para poder ver otra vez a mi hijo o hija.

Llegué a casa y cuando cerré la puerta principal y me di la vuelta..

- Hola Bella.

* * *

**¿Quién será esa persona que está en el salón de la casa de Bella? ¿Os ha gustado la primera cita con la ginecóloga? **

**Perdonarme si algunos de los datos de cuando bella va al medico a su primera revisión no son correctos, la verdad esque yo no tengo ni idea de como es el tema ese del embarazo.. =)**

**¿Reviews?**

**By: Andrea 14 de Cullen.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todas! aquí os dejo el quinto capítulo.**

**Espero que os guste, aunque el capi sea MUY cortito.**

**Sinceramente, no sé cuando me voy a ir de viaje a la playa con mis padres así que estaré publicando hasta que me vaya, pero prometo que en cuanto vuelva, publicaré. =)**

* * *

**-CAPÍTULO 5:**

Llegué a casa y cuando cerré la puerta principal y me di la vuelta..

- Hola Bella.

No me lo podía creer.

-¿Jacob? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -le pregunté curiosamente.

- Bueno me enteré ayer de que acababas de venir aquí a Forks y tenía que verlo con mis propios ojos: la adolescente que literalmente huyó del pueblo alienígena, regresa. ¿Cómo es eso?

Con la mano le empujé suavemente hasta quedar los dos sentados en el amplio sofá en frente de la chimenea, y decidí contarle toda la verdad inclusive lo de la fiesta.

- WOW. Bella, ¿de verdad que estás embarazada? -me preguntó con los ojos iluminados.

- Tan verdad como que ya tengo algunas fotos de mi hijo. -le conté entusiasmada.

- Bueno pues dentro de poco tú y yo nos vamos de compras, no creo que esos pantalones resistan mucho más a partir de ahora.

Me lo creí. Jacob tenía razón, me estaba poniendo como una foca. Estaba de dos meses y ya estaba gorda. No podía imaginarme con nueve meses, ¡MADRE MIA! Estaba segura que ni cabría por la puerta.

Le miré fijamente a los ojos y me puse a llorar fuertemente.

- ¡Jacob, tienes razón! ¡Estoy como una vaca! Oh, dios mío. Me estoy poniendo gorda y ya nunca jamás de los jamases volveré a recuperar mi figura. Madre mia. ¡Madre mía! -a estas alturas yo ya estaba casi pataleando en el suelo.

- Bella, tranquila, no lo decía de verdad. Sólo digo que el botón de esos pantalones está a punto de dejarme tuerto. -me dijo mientras me abrazaba y quitaba mis lágrimas, pero no sirvió. Lo único que hacía era conseguir que me siguiera sintiendo mal.

- ¡Eso, tú intenta arreglarlo! Tienes razón, estoy horrible. El embarazo me está pasando factura.

-¿Pero qué dices? Si estás estupenda; lo único que digo es que dentro de un par de meses vas a estar aún "más embarazada" y no podrás ponerte esos pantalones ya que podrías hacerle daño al bebé. -me dijo como si tuviera cinco años.

-Vale, pero ¡por qué me hablas así? Soy una mujer embarazada, no gilipollas. -le contesté moviendo los brazos delante de su cara perfectamente bronceada.

Después de esta pequeñita discusión, decidimos hacer nuestra propia pizza a los tres quesos, y la verdad es que una vez sacada del horno se veía tan buena.. con el queso gratinado, las lonchas de bacon y el típico humillo que salía de la superficie de ésta.. amm, se me hacía la boca agua. - ¡Una palangana por aquí por favor! -me gritó mi conciencia.

Pasamos esa noche disfrutando de la compañía del uno y del otro y de las golosinas que Jacob había comprado antes de ver las pelis.

Noté que me tomaban en volandas y me ponían en una superficie muy cómoda, lo que parecía ser mi cama, pero no presté demasiada atención a ese dato ya que "la Bella racional" ya estaba por su tercer sueño.

A la mañana siguiente me despertaron las malditas náuseas ya que anoche no me tomé la pastilla que me había recetado Victoria.

Al volver del baño me di cuenta de que llevaba la camisa azul de Jacob. Extrañada, me di la vuelta y lo vi tendido en mi cama solamente con la ropa interior ya que todos los calefactores de la casa estaban prendidos desde ayer. Le dejé dormir un rato más mientras hacía el desayuno.

- Hola Bell's. -me dijo abrazándome por atrás y dándome un beso en la mejilla.

- Hola dormilón. ¿Cómo amaneciste?

- Pues muy bien, gracias. ¿Y tú?

- Bueno ya sabes, los vómitos matutinos parecen que no se quieren ir. Al menos soy capaz de retener el desayuno en el estómago. -me reí interiormente ya que sabía que la comida no duraría mucho tiempo dentro de mí.

Al fin y al cabo, estaba muy contenta. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no me divertía con los amigos, por que cuando estaba en Port Ángeles siempre estaba estudiando en la universidad o.. estudiando en la universidad. Pero también debía admitir que había echado mucho de menos a Jacob Black, mi mejor amigo gay.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os esperabais que fuera Jacob? o mejor dicho: ¿Esperabais que Jacob fuera gay? =D**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**¿Merezco reviews?**

**By: Andrea 14 de Cullen.**

**PD: pasaron también por mis otras historias y me decís que os parecen!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todas! agradezco mucho los reviews que me dejais en cada capitulo, de verdad. **

**Aquí teneis el capitulo 6 de la historia que es narrado por edward, así entendeis su actitud con bella en un principio. **

**Espero que os guste, y si teneis alguna duda decirmelo! =)**

* * *

**-CAPÍTULO 6:**

*****POV. EDWARD*****

Voy a ser padre eso era lo único que podía pensar desde hacía ya dos días. Desde que Bella me dijo los resultados que habían cambiado nuestras vidas.

Sabía que el mensaje ese que le mandé esta mañana no era bueno. En él parecía recriminarle las cosas y hacerle creer que le quitaré a nuestro pequeño o pequeña, pero eso nunca pasará. Lo único que quería era poder encontrar a mi mejor amiga, de la cual estoy irrevocablemente enamorado, y poder formar nuestra pequeña familia, y quién sabe, agrandarla con el paso de los años.

Estaba muy arrepentido por haber echo pensar a Bella que yo no quería nada con ella ni el bebé, lo que pasaba era que en un principio estaba asustado, en fin.. Ella no me ama y no quiero tener que cargarle con más cosas, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro, era de que la convencería para tener a nuestro hijo y luego si ella no quería estar con nosotros pues la dejaría marchar… después de haber intentado conquistarla.

Lo que tenía que hacer primero era ir a Forks y explicarle el por qué de mi reacción y dejarle claro que no estaba sola en esto, que estaré allí en todo momento para apoyarla.

- Edward estás haciendo lo correcto. -me dijo mi hermana Alice terminando de arreglarme las solapas de la camisa.

Tenía pensado llegar a la casa de Bella y explicarle de una vez por todas todo lo que sentía por ella.

Por mi parte, eso era arriesgarse mucho ya que si ella no me perdona, habré perdido al amor de mi vida y posiblemente también a mi hijo.

- Bueno, creo que es la hora para irme. -le dije.

- Edward, te deseo lo mejor. Espero que Bella te escuche y que por fin lo dos estéis juntos. Ella te ama, Edward. No tienes de qué preocuparte. Estoy segura de que acabareis juntitos y acarameladitos con vuestro bebé en brazos dentro de poco tiempo; lo he visto. A demás, todo esto ha sido un malentendido. -me animó la duende. Ella y sus visiones.

- No estoy muy seguro de que ella me siga queriendo, como tú dices.

- Bueno, pues eso ya se irá viendo sobre la marcha del tiempo, no te preocupes. Ahora, sube al coche ese y ve a recuperar el amor de tu vida grandullón. -me contestó Alice de manera muy graciosa. Ella siempre le sacaba una sonrisa a la gente.

Le hice caso, y una vez que las maletas ya estuvieron metidas en el maletero del coche, me subí a él y partí hacia Forks.

Estacioné el coche en el parking del hotel de cinco estrellas en el que me iba a alojar por un tiempo.

Una vez que ya hube organizado toda la ropa y me hube duchado y vestido adecuadamente, decidí que era la hora para afrontar lo que tuviera que afrontar esta noche.

Una vez ya llegado a la puerta de la casa, toqué el timbre escondiendo el pequeño ramo de rosas blancas, las favoritas de Bella, y rogando a Dios que fuera ella quien abriera la puerta.

- ¿Edward?

La miré a los ojos y vi que estaba asustada y muy, muy nerviosa, pero también estaba preciosa. Llevaba puesto un vestido hasta la rodilla con estampado floral de diferentes tonos de verdes y azules y su pelo ondulado por los hombros. Simplemente perfecta.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -me preguntó sacándome de mi ensoñación.

- ¿Te apetece salir a cenar conmigo? Así podremos hablar y aclarar las cosas, por favor. -le dije dándole las rosas.

Ella se sorprendió ante tal regalo y pude ver una pequeña y fina sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos chocolate.

- Te has acordado; las rosas blancas son mis favoritas. -me dijo mirándome fijamente e invitándome a entrar a la casa.

- Espera un momento, voy a ponerlas en agua. -y se fue rumbo a la cocina para coger un pequeño recipiente de cristal y llenarlo de agua.

Cuando terminó, puso las rosas encima de una pequeña mesa que había al lado de un confortable sillón color crema, y se giró hacia mi.

- Creo que será mejor que vaya a ponerme los zapatos.

- ¿Para qué? -la verdad es que eso me desconcertó un poco.

- Pues para que podamos ir a cenar. Por cierto, pagas tú. -me dijo sonriendo un poco.

Le devolví la sonrisa ladina que tanto le gustaba y asentí.

Cuando bajó por las escaleras, todavía estaba más guapa. Se había puesto una pequeña rebeca verde musgo y unos tacones bajos de tiras, también de color verde claro. Se había puesto unos pendientes que le regalé por su cumpleaños de perlas, y se había maquillado un poco.

Estaba muy contento de poder hablar con ella, y más de estar a su lado.

Cuando estuvo a mi lado, bajé la mirada y pude ver un pequeño bulto que se marcaba en el vestido ajustado. Nuestro hijo.

.

.

.

La ayudé a bajar del coche, como todo un caballero haría y nos dirigimos al restaurante de al lado de la playa La Push.

La velada estaba yendo a las mil maravillas, pero tenía que explicarle las cosas.

Cuando terminó de comerse el postre, pagué la comida y decidimos dar un paseo por la playa.

- Bella, tenemos que hablar.

- Sí, en eso estoy de acuerdo. -me dijo.

- Mira, todo lo que pasó en tu casa hace dos meses fue un malentendido. No quería que pensaras que no aceptaba al pequeño y que estaba enfadado contigo. Todo lo contrario.

Ella se dio la vuelta para mirarme extrañada.

- Bella, estoy feliz. Feliz de tenerte como mejor amiga. Feliz de saber que vamos a ser unos buenos padres. Feliz de estar contigo en este momento, andado por la orilla del mar y con la luna llena enfrente. Feliz de poder decirte de una vez por todas que…

- Te amo. -me dijo ella mirándome radiante.

- ¡Eso no vale! Iba a decírtelo yo.

- Pues adelante. -me animó.

- Bella, te amo.

Y dicho esto, nos fundimos en un beso cargado de amor y una preciosa luna llena detrás nuestra. Ahora, podía estar seguro de que tendríamos nuestra pequeña familia, de que estaríamos los tres juntos para siempre.

* * *

**Heyy! espero que os haya gustado.**

**Lo dicho, si teneis dudas, decirmelo! =)**

**By: Andrea 14 de Cullen.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todas! aquí os dejo otro capii de la historia.**

**Espero que os guste.**

* * *

**-CAPÍTULO 7:**

*****POV. BELLA*****

Por fin estaba aquí. Edward por fin estaba conmigo, aquí en Forks.

Debía admitir que en un principio, cuando abrí la puerta, me puse muy nerviosa y estaba asustada pensando que él venía a recriminarme las cosas y a enfadarse aún más conmigo, pero cuando lo vi ahí parado en el porche de la casa, con la mirada nerviosa y el ramo de rosas, simplemente quité aquella muralla de alrededor de mi cuerpo y le acepté. Acepté a aquel hombre al que siempre he querido, a aquel en el que siempre me he fijado, aquel con el que iba a tener un hijo.

Me dejó impresionada esa noche. No esperaba las flores, esa sonrisa ladina que estuvo poniendo durante toda la velada, el que me cogiera de la mano mientras paseábamos por la playa.. Pero sobre todo, no esperaba aquel beso. Con él me lo demostró todo; no hacían falta las palabras, y lo más importante: volvía a ser el mismo chico de antes.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa estuvimos un rato en el jardín trasero sentados en los columpios que Charlie había echo para mí cuando era pequeña y solucionando todos los problemas, hablando claro y alto.

Me dijo que se estaba hospedando en un hotel en el centro mientras conseguía alguna casa cercana a la mía por si alguna vez pasaba algo. Que tierno.

Cuando nos despedimos me quedé pasmada por una cosa que hizo:

Después de darme un beso en la mejilla, puso una mano en mi abultada barriga y me dijo al oído: "Estoy feliz, pero tengo que agradecerte el que no te hayas deshecho de nuestro hijo. Estoy seguro de que seremos unos buenos padres"

Qué se le iba a hacer; en ese momento me puse a llorar, pero de alegría. ¡Malditas hormonas que me tienen revolucionada!

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté radiante.

Me di una muy relajante ducha de aproximadamente unas dos horas y algo, para luego salir y ponerme un vestido blanco un tanto ajustado ahora, y unas balerinas* rosas que hacían juego con el precioso pasador de pelo de la libélula, heredada de mi abuela Marie.

Bajé a la cocina y vi una nota pegada en la nevera de mi padre en la que ponía:

"Bell's, me he tenido que ir a Seattle temprano. Volveré mañana por la mañana. Te quiere, Charlie." "PD: cuida de mi nieto"

Me reí cuando leí la última frase: como si no estuviera bien protegido mi hijo en mi barriga. Sabía que podía pasar cualquier cosa, pero no lo permitiría.

Al terminar el desayuno, cogí un tupperware* en el que puse un puñado de galletitas saldas por si me daba hambre, y lo puse en un pequeño bolso marrón.

Estaba paseando por el parque, cuando decidí sentarme en un banco a la sombra a ver a la gente.

Había de todo tipo: ancianos cogidos de las manos, novios adolescentes, adultos, niños corriendo descalzos por el césped, chicos con los monopatines, la chica del puesto de los algodones de azúcar..

Sin embargo, me quedé mirando fijamente a una pareja de jóvenes: él estaba con las piernas abiertas dejando que la chica se recostara en su pecho, y juntos tocaban la barriga de embarazada de ella con tanto cariño que incluso dolía verlo. No serían más mayores que yo, seguramente rozaban mi edad.

Bajé la vista un tanto apenada y deseando que Edward estuviera en ese mismo plan conmigo, pero aún no era el momento. Reciente, llegó ayer por la mañana, así que no quería que se sintiera presionado por tener que cumplir todos mis caprichos.

Cansada, fui hacía mi casa para hacerme la comida ya que eran ya las dos de la tarde.

.

.

.

Estaba viendo la película de dibujos animados de Peter Pan y el regreso a Nunca Jamás, cuando sonó mi móvil.

- ¿Sí?

- Hola Bella, soy Edward.

- Ah, hola Edward ¿qué tal?

- Pues muy bien gracias. ¿Y tú?

- Bien, ahora mismo estaba viendo una peli de dibujos.

Al otro lado de la línea se escuchó una suave y musical risa.

- Oye, ¿me preguntaba si querías ir a dar un paseo o hacer algo fuera de casa?

- Amm claro, me gustaría salir un rato por ahí. -le dije mirando la hora en el reloj.

- Muy bien, pues paso por ti a eso de las ocho, ¿vale?

- Claro, genial. Hasta luego. -me despedí.

- Adiós.

Cuando colgó el teléfono, subí corriendo por las escaleras para que me diera tiempo a arreglarme un poco ya que cuando había vuelto esta mañana del parque, me había puesto el pijama.

No me demoré mucho en elegir la ropa, sencillamente me puse unos pantalones cortos beige y una camiseta de manga corta rosa y los zapatos que me había puesto esta mañana. El pelo decidí llevarlo suelto y me maquillé ligeramente.

Cuando bajé las escaleras con el bolso ya colgado en el hombro, tocaron el timbre.

Al abrir la puerta.. "Trae ya la palangana" dijo mi conciencia.

¡Santa Bárbara! ¡Qué guapo estaba, por Dios!

Con sus bermudas negras y la camiseta blanca y sus zapatillas.. Con el pelo despeinado y esos ojos verdes y esa sonrisa socarrona..

Espera un momento, ¿sonrisa socarrona? HAY- MI- MADRE.

Volví a la vida real cuando me di cuenta de que él se dio cuenta de que le estaba mirando con la boca abierta. Él solo ponía esa sonrisa de prepotencia cuando alguna chica le miraba fijamente.

- Y bueno, ¿a dónde vamos? -le pregunté cuando cerré la puerta con llave.

- Había pensado en ir a la feria, ¿qué te parece?

- Buena elección, gracias.

Lo que tenía claro era que algo raro iba a pasar esa noche, pero intentaría pasármelo bien y no preocuparme por absurdos presentimientos.

* * *

**-BALERINAS: son zapatos planos que se suelen poner en las épocas de primavera u otoño, pero también se utilizan en verano. Son de colorines y con diferentes telas. También se llaman bailarinas.**

**- TUPPERWARE: se lee taperwer. Es un recipiente de plástico donde se mete comida como galletas, fruta.. Hay de diferentes tamaños.**

* * *

**Espero que os haya entretenido este cortito capítulo, y no os preocupeis, que los presentimientos de Bella, no son solo presentimientos ^^**

**¿Reviews?**

**By: Andrea 14 de Cullen.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todas! después de no se cuantos días, publico el 8º capitulo de la historia.**

**Espero que os guste!  
**

* * *

**-CAPÍTULO 8:**

*****POV. BELLA*****

Llegamos a la feria temprano para poder ir a varios espectáculos, atracciones, y sobre todo para pasárnoslo bien y poder disfrutar del tiempo juntos.

Edward estaba muy atento en todo momento, fijándose en que no me faltara de nada, en que el cinturón de la atracción no me apretara.. era un cielo.

.

.

.

A mitad de la noche, estábamos en el puesto de algodón de azúcar, cuando alguien me abrazó fuertemente por detrás, y sabía que no era Edward, puesto que él estaba a mi izquierda.

- Hola preciosa. -me silbó al oído.

- ¡Jacob! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Acosarte.

Estábamos los dos en nuestra burbuja de amistad irrevocable cuando noté a alguien carraspear muy ruidosamente.

- Oh, Edward. Te presento a Jacob, es un…

- Sí, ya sé. No hace falta que me lo digas.

- ¿Perdona?

- No, perdona tú, Bella. No puedo creer que después de todo lo que he intentado hacer para que esto saliera bien, venga este imbécil y te pongas a hablar con él, olvidándote completamente de mí.

- Espera, espera. 1º Jacob no es un imbécil, 2º no tienes derecho a insultarle cuando ni siquiera has hablado con él, y 3º no sé que quieres decir con lo de "Si, ya sé, no hace falta que me lo digas". Sólo es un buen amigo, Edward. No hay razones para ponerse de esa manera cuando solamente estábamos hablando.

No esperé a que él dijera algo más, sencillamente me fui rumbo a la parada de autobuses.

Lo sentía mucho por Jacob. No estaba bien dejarlo ahí, pero de momento no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, solo quería estar con mi pequeño; solos mi pequeño y yo.

Una vez ya sentada en los incómodos asientos del autobús, miré hacia la derecha y vi que empezaba a diluviar.

Se suponía que hoy tenía que haber sido un día bonito y feliz, pero había acabado siendo uno amargo.

Las luces de mi casa estaban apagadas, lo que significaba que mi padre, efectivamente, no llegaba hasta mañana.

.

.

.

Después de salir de la ducha fui a mi habitación a vestirme, pero cuando me miré al espejo, aparté un poco la toalla para ver mi vientre ya abultado.

"Tres meses" -pensé. Tan solo llevaba tres meses de embarazo y ya quería tener en mis brazos a aquella personita frágil que desde un principio amé sin ninguna duda.

Me puse el pijama y me acosté en la cama, esperando ver un nuevo amanecer.

- Bell's.

- ¿Mhmm?

- Bella, cariño despierta.

- No quiero.

- Llegarás tarde como no te des prisa. ¿Bella? -volvió a preguntar esa voz un tanto molesta teniendo en cuenta que me acababa de acostar.

- ¿Qué quieres papá? -le pregunté perezosamente dándome la vuelta y tapándome la cara con las sábanas.

- Te recuerdo que hoy tienes cita para el ginecólogo, exactamente dentro de media hora.

- ¡Dios mío! ¿Por qué no me habías despertado antes? ¿Qué hora es? ¿Cuándo has llegado?-pregunté levantándome con la velocidad de un rayo y emparejando un poco la cama.

- Llevo ya casi una hora intentado despertarte, son las once y cuarto de la mañana, y estoy aquí desde las ocho. Tienes el desayuno preparado en la cocina. Recuerda tomarte la pastilla de las bajadas de tensión y llévate las galletas saladas por si te da hambre.

Hoy era mi segunda vez que acudía al médico, y era también la segunda vez que iba sola. Mi padre no podía venir ya que tenía que ir a la comisaría a trabajar y Edward..seguramente estaría ocupado.

- ¿Señorita Swan? -preguntó la enfermera saliendo de la consulta.

- Sí, soy yo.

- Ya puede pasar, la doctora la está esperando. -me dijo ella.

- Claro.

Victoria y yo no éramos las íntimas amigas que se lo cuentan todo, pero sí que habíamos salido por las tardes a pasear, hablar o ir a un café. Ella me está ayudando mucho con el tema de ser madre soltera. Le conté toda la parafernalia de Edward y lo único que dice es: "es un imbécil" o "no ve lo que tiene delante" o "es un imbécil que no ve lo que tiene delante"

Ella es como una especie de fusión entre mis dos mejores amigas.

De Alice saca la afición por las compras y el maquillaje, y de Rosalie el sentido de la moda y la mala leche que le entra cuando no le hacen caso.

- Bella vuelve al mundo real, donde por cierto tienes que hacerte una eco*

- Lo siento Victoria. -me disculpé bajando la mirada un tanto vergonzosa.

- Y bueno.. ¿alguien más te acompaña a esta revisión? Ten en cuenta que hoy podrás saber el sexo del bebé, y eso es algo importante. -me dijo pasándome su brazo por los hombros y mirándome fijamente. "Como si esperara que mis ojos hablaran sin palabras" -otra vez mi conciencia, puff, me tenía harta.. Siempre con sus estúpidos comentarios.

- Pues mi padre no ha podido venir, tiene que resolver un caso muy importante, Jacob.. bueno, no sé nada de él desde ayer, y Edward..simplemente tenía cosas que hacer.

- ¿Así que no tienes quién te acompañe hoy? -me preguntó con tristeza.

- Pues yo..

- ¡Espera! Claro que tiene acompañante.

* * *

**-ECO: ecografía.**

* * *

**¿Quién la acompañará a su cita con el ginecólogo en el próximo capii? Se aceptan apuestas!**

**¿Os ha gustado? ¿Merezo reviews?**

**Quería apgradecer a todas esas personas que me han ido dejando reviews a lo largo de los capis, y que han elegido la historia como favorita; eso significa mucho para mí.**

**Quería pediros, que por favor, si veis alguna de mis historias o one-shots publicados en otras paginas de internet (Twitter, Tuenti, Facebook, MySpace, etc), por favor, decírmelo. Aún no quiero darle el derecho de poder publicarlas a nadie puesto que acabo de empezar en FF, así que si quereis traducirla o ponerla en algun otro sitio, ¡avisarme! :3**

**Gracias por todo!**

**By: Andrea 14 de Cullen.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola, por un error que tuve al subir el capi 9 hace una semana o por ahi, he tenido que eliminarlo, editarlo y volver a subirlo, es que así el capi 10 tiene mas sentido =)**

**Espero que perdoneis mi descuido =$**

* * *

**-CAPÍTULO 9:**

*****POV. EDWARD*****

Se suponía que esta noche era de los dos, sin interrupciones, sin problemas, sin niñatos egocéntricos de por medio, y lo único que hacía Bella era coquetear con él delante de mis narices. Eso me enfadó bastante y me hizo decirle cosas que no debía a mi Bella, de las cuales me arrepentí al instante.

Quise ir tras ella cuando se dio la vuelta, pero decidí no rizar más el rizo*, así que no hice otra cosa que subirme al coche y partir rumbo al hotel.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente me despertó la alarma de móvil y vi en una pequeña nota que le había puesto en el día de hoy: Ecografía a las doce menos cuarto J.

Me levanté muy perezosamente y me metí a la ducha, después de haber desayunado. Cuando terminé me afeité y me puse unos vaqueros negros con una camiseta de manga corta blanca y mis zapatillas de Asics negras. Como siempre mi pelo era un caso perdido, así que terminé cogiendo mis gafas de Ray-Ban negras y yendo hacia el parking del hotel deseando no llegar tarde a la visita con el médico.

Por fin hoy vería a mi pequeña, ya que estaba seguro de que sería una preciosa niña con el pelo cobrizo, los rizos de bella y su típico sonrojo y patosidad. Sería nuestra pequeña.

Estaba nervioso, no sabía como reaccionaría Bella al verle allí presente después de la absurda pelea de anoche, pero haría lo que fuera para que eso cambiara. Su plan lo tenía muy claro: Seducir y enamorar a Bella. Era muy fácil decirlo, pero ella es una chica difícil de roer, eso me llevaría tiempo.

Disminuí considerablemente la velocidad del coche cuando entré al aparcamiento del hospital.

- Bueno días señorita. -le dije a la recepcionista rubia llamada Tanya que estaba viendo la revista de QMD!* con unas gafas de culo de vaso puestas. Estuve a punto de reírme ante esa imagen ya que la chica parecía un payaso: ojos pintados de azul oscuro, demasiado colorete rojo en las mejillas, y el carmín rosa de los labios lo llevaba corrido. A todo eso, también hay que decir que esas gafas más bien parecían lupas ya que le agrandaban muchísimo los ojos. Pobre chica, no sabe de la realidad. Menos mal que solo es la recepcionista…

- Bueno días. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? -me dijo con voz muy chillona.

- Estaba buscando a la paciente Isabella Swan. Tiene cita con la ginecóloga, soy su novio.

La chica me miró fijamente y me dijo:

- Segunda planta a la izquierda. Sala 14.

- Muchas gracias señorita. -le dije dirigiéndome a los ascensores. Esperaba que la cita no hubiera empezado ya.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron y giré la esquina escuché decir a la pelirroja que estaba al lado de Bella:

- Y bueno.. ¿alguien más te acompaña a esta revisión? Ten en cuenta que hoy podrás saber el sexo del bebé, y eso es algo importante.

- Pues mi padre no ha podido venir, tiene que resolver un caso muy importante, Jacob.. bueno, no sé nada de él desde ayer, y Edward..simplemente tenía cosas que hacer.

¿Por qué Bella le había dicho eso?

- ¿Así que no tienes quién te acompañe hoy? -le preguntó la doctora.

- Pues yo..

- ¡Espera! Claro que tiene acompañante. - le contesté yo a la doctora pelirroja.

- ¿Edward? ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? - me preguntó Bella mirándome seriamente.

- No creerás que me iba a perder otra ecografía de nuestra pequeña, ¿verdad? -le contesté poniendo la sonrisa ladina que tanto le gusta.

- Gracias. -me susurró.

A cambio, me acerqué a ella y le di un beso dulce en la cabeza.

- Bueno, pues como veo que la parejita ya se ha reconciliado.. ¿Podemos entrar ya ha hacer el chequeo de la futura mamá? -nos dijo la doctora.

- Ah, por cierto.. Tú debes de ser Edward, ¿verdad? -me dijo ésta misma.

- Sí, soy yo. Encantado. -le dije ofreciéndole la mano una vez que ya entramos al consultorio y Bella se iba tras un biombo a cambiarse de ropa.

La doctora soltó una sonora carcajada, que me dio miedo, y luego me susurró:

- Bella me lo ha contado TODO, y como me entere de que le haces algo a esa chica otra vez, te juro que te busco hasta los confines de la tierra y te lo haré pasar mal, créeme.

Tragué saliva ruidosamente, y luego ella dijo cuando vio a Bella salir tras el biombo:

- Encantada Edward, yo soy Victoria pero puedes llamarme Vikie. Soy la doctora de Bella.

Cuando ésta última nos miró a los dos, nos sonrió de manera muy cariñosa y se tumbó en la camilla para después subirse la bata hasta los pechos y dejar al descubierto su ya muy abultada y notoria barriga. ¿Cómo era posible? Si mis cálculos no eran erróneos, ella debía estar ya de su tercer mes de gestación.

- Bueno, bueno, bueno..veamos a ver como está el bebé y os digo de qué género tenéis que elegir el nombre. -me sacó de mi ensoñación Vikie.

Me senté en el taburete que había al lado de mi Bella y le cogí de la mano izquierda para darle un pequeño beso en la muñeca.

Los dos respiramos profundamente cuando la doctora puso el aparato encima del vientre de Bella y miró al monitor fijamente.

Estaba muy concentrada en buscar algo en esa pantalla toda llena de machas oscuras y grises, cuando nos dijo:

- Bueno chicos pues por lo que puedo ver aquí, el bebé está..no puede ser. -dejó Vikie la frase sin terminar, algo por lo que Bella y yo nos preocupamos mucho.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Victoria qué ocurre con el bebé? -le preguntó Bella moviéndose nerviosamente y con ojos aguados; yo no me quedaba atrás. La cara de Victoria mostraba asombro y no pestañeaba para nada.

- Chicos, la verdad es que esto nunca había pasado, o al menos no a mí. -nos miró a los dos mientras decidida iba a continuar hablando:

- Edward, Bella..me temo que no tendréis que preparar una habitación para el bebé.

Bella y yo nos miramos muy extrañados y luego cansado de tanto juego, le dije a la doctora:

- Puede explicarse mejor, por favor. ¿Qué significa eso de que no tendremos que preparar una habitación para el bebé?

- Chicos, no hay solo un bebé; hay dos. No tendréis que preparar solo una habitación, sino dos. No tendréis que elegir solamente un nombre, tenéis que elegir dos. Bella, estás embarazada de gemelos.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. De todas formas lo unico que esta editado es la ultima frase que victoria le dice a bella..**

**By: Andrea 14 de Cullen.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola nenas! bueno ante todo, disculparme por haber tenido que borrar el capi 9 y reeditarlo pero es que si no lo hacia este capii tendria un error algo gordito =$**

**Tambien quería deciros que de ahora en adelanto solo actualizare los fics los sabados por la mañana o por la tarde, ya que he empezado otra vez el insti.**

**No os aburro mas, espero que os guste!**

* * *

**-CAPÍTULO 10:**

*****POV. BELLA*****

Me quedé pasmada cuando Victoria nos dijo que tendríamos dos bebés. No me lo podía creer; no tendría uno, sino dos pequeñines.

Miré a Edward, quien me estaba apretando demasiado fuerte la mano izquierda. Estaba igual que yo, en estado de shock y la verdad es que me preocupaba lo que pensaba en ese instante. ¿Y si él no quería tener dos bebés? ¿Y si no quiere quedarse ahora conmigo por que me estoy poniendo como una ballena? ¿Y si ahora no me ve atractiva y se va con otras? ¿Y si..?

- Te quiero. Me Has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo. -me dijo Edward dándome un beso en la frente.

- ¿De verdad? -le pregunté preocupada y con voz algo cortada.

- Pues claro, tonta. Si ya te quería cuando pensábamos que aquí dentro solo había uno; ahora te quiero el doble al saber que son dos. -me dijo esto último acariciando mi abultada barriga.

- Bueno chicos, siento no haberme dado cuenta de la situación antes, al parecer uno de los bebés tapaba al otro, pero por fin se han dejado ver. -se disculpó Vikie.

- No pasa nada, Victoria. Estamos muy felices, además eso es algo que le podría haber pasado a cualquiera. Y ahora.. ¿podemos saber el sexo? -le dijo Edward.

- Claro, ahora mismo os digo.

Ella iba moviendo otra vez el aparato x mi vientre y miraba fijamente la pantalla concentrada en buscar algo entre todas esas manchitas negras y grises. ¿Pero cómo se apañaba para buscar algo entre todo eso?

- Bueno, pues os tengo otra noticia chicos. -nos dijo ella apartando el aparato y dándome una toallita húmeda para que me limpiara.

- ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Edward muy interesado, y la verdad es que yo también lo estaba.

- Pues resulta que solo puedo ver el sexo de uno de los bebés, al parecer el otro es demasiado tímido para dejar que le veamos. -se carcajeó Vikie.

- ¿Y bien? -insistió Edward.

- Pues de momento ir buscando algún nombre de niño, y ya en la próxima cita veremos a ver si el otro bebé se deja ver. -Edward me ayudó a levantarme de la camilla, mientras Victoria nos miraba desde el escritorio donde se había sentado para darnos las últimas indicaciones para el siguiente mes. De mientras yo, fui otra vez a cambiarme de ropa mientras sonreía como una niña pequeña.

.

.

.

Cuando me senté en la silla al lado de Edward, la doctora nos miró ambos y dijo:

- Bueno pues como ahora supongo que ya estaréis juntos y con vuestros problemas resueltos, Edward quiero te mantengas al lado de Bella en todo momento, que la ayudes en todo, no dejes que coja nada de peso ya que los primeros meses son algo difíciles, y si ella te despierta a mitad de la madrugada para que le vayas a comprar unos donut's, pues tú te levantas, coges el coche y te vas a buscar los puñeteros donut's a la conchinchina si hace falta, pero cumple todos sus caprichos, y Bella, las mujeres durante el embarazo están muy sensibles, así no quiero nada de agobios, recriminaciones, o tensión entre vosotros; todos y cada uno de tus sentimientos los sienten también vuestros hijos. -nos dijo estrictamente Victoria.

- Quiero que sigas tomando las pastillas de las náuseas por las mañanas, y bueno las galletitas saldas si quieres pues también. Recuerda llevar una alimentación variada, y te recomiendo que por las tardes des paseos largos para mover las piernas y que luego no te duelan o se te hinchen los pies.

Así que, después de todo esto, solo me queda decir que nos vemos el día 25 del mes que viene, y ya sabéis, si tenéis algún inconveniente, llamarme.

Edward y yo nos levantamos asintiendo a todo lo que nos había dicho, y cuando nos despedimos, nos fuimos hacia mi casa.

- Edward quiero preguntarte algo..- le dije un poco insegura después de interrumpir un silencio algo incómodo en el coche.

- Claro, dime. -me miró un segundo y luego volviendo a fijar la vista en la carrtera me cogió de la mano.

- Verás es que.. ya has escuchado a la doctora antes en la consulta cuando hablaba de lo de la salud y tal, y yo pues.. bueno me preguntaba s-si tú.. -me puse nerviosa y no pude seguir ya que un nudo se acopló en mi garganta.

- Bella tranquila, habla claro cielo, no pasa nada. - aww que bonito sonaba aquello de "cielo".

Respiré profundamente intentando calmar los nervios, y cuando abrí los ojos, le dije rápidamente:

- ¿Quieresvenirteavivirconmigo? -uff, por fin lo había soltado.

- Esto.. ¿qué? -me preguntó extrañado. -Es que has hablado muy rápido y no te he entendido. -me miró algo apenado.

Volví a respirar y ya más tranquila le volví a decir.

- ¿Quieres venirte a vivir conmigo?

-¿En serio?

- Pues claro, ya has escuchado lo que nos dijo Vikie: que tenías que tenerme vigilada todo el rato, y tenías que asegurarte de que no cogiera peso ni nada de eso, y.. ¡Que leches! Te amo, y no quiero que estés en un hotel mientras puedes venirte a vivir conmigo.

- ¿Irme a vivir contigo y con Charlie? ¿Pero quedan más habitaciones en tu casa? -me preguntó de nuevo.

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor.. No había ninguna habitación más ya que la única que quedaba la utilizábamos como trastero. Lo pensé mejor, y..

- Bueno, puedes dormir conmigo, a mi no me importa.

- ¿Y Charlie? -empezaba a pensar que ponía excusas para no tener que hacerse cargo de mi, aunque ¿quién quiere hacerse cargo de una embarazada repletas de asquerosas hormonas y que está gorda y no para de comer?

- ¿Estás poniendo excusas? Por que si es así, te sale más barato decir directamente la verdad Edward. -le dije con ojos lloroso.

- No es eso Bella, es que yo..

- ¿Tú qué? -le pregunté cuando pasaron unos minutos y él no hablaba.

- Verás Bella, es que yo.. Ya he comprado una casa. Para los dos, bueno ahora cuatro. -sonrió cariñosamente cuando terminó de hablar.

- ¿Has comprado una casa? ¿Cuándo?

- Bueno el primer día que vine, me perdí, y casualmente vi una pequeña mansión un poco alejada del pueblo que se vendía. Me pareció la casa perfecta para poder empezar de cero y ser a familia que tendremos que ser. Pensaba en preguntártelo luego, pero como te has adelantado.. -dejó la frase ahí en el aire.

Solté una sonora carcajada y le pregunté:

- ¿De verdad que has comprado una casa solo para nosotros? ¿Para empezar de nuevo siendo una familia? -terminé soltando alguna lágrima que otra.

- Pues claro. Bella te confieso que estoy enamorado de ti desde que éramos pequeños, y la idea de saber que vamos a ser padres, es algo que me emociona, de verdad, así que..

- ¿Así que..? -le animé un poco a continuar.

- Bella, ¿quieres venirte a vivir conmigo a nuestra nueva y carente de muebles casa? -me dijo cuando aparcó su coche enfrente de mi casa.

- No tenías ni que preguntar. ¡Claro que quiero! -le contesté muy emocionada.

Los dos nos abrazamos riendo y cuando nos separamos unos centímetros, no me contuve y le di un muy apasionado beso de que estaba segura que no me arrepentiría jamás.

* * *

**Vuelvo a decir que solo actualizare los fics los sabados por la mañana o por la tarde!**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Hacerme feliz, sii ¿Reviews?**

**By: Andrea 14 de Cullen.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola neniss! primero quería deciros que siento mucho no haber podido actualizar ayer sábado, lo que pasa esque no iba bien el Internet en casa, espero que me perdoneis! y segundo pues deciros que espero que os esté gustando cada vez más la historia y que por cualquier duda, pregunta o idea que tengais de la historia o para la historia, pues hacermelo saber por review o PM.**

**Bueno, no os aburro más, a leer!**

* * *

**-CAPÍTULO 11:**

*****POV. BELLA*****

- Bella, lleva este pedido a la mesa cuatro, por favor. -me dijo la cocinera.

- Claro Nuria. -cogí con cuidado la bandeja plateada donde habían un par de tostadas en un plato, dos cafés y un pequeño vaso de zumo recién exprimido.

Habían pasado ya tres meses desde que estaba aquí en Forks, y dos desde que empecé a trabajar como camarera de tarde.

Estaba contenta, la vida por fin me volvía a sonreír. Las cosas con Charlie iban muy bien; mi padre estaba contento de convertirse en abuelo dentro de unos meses. Con el pequeño restaurante en el que trabajaba, bueno.. estaba feliz; me pagaban muy bien cada mes, incluso me dan algunas propinas.

Con Edward no me podía quejar. Llevábamos ya una semana algo estresados por el tema de la mudanza y de los muebles ya que él no me dejaba ir a ver la casa, quería que fuese una sorpresa.

Cuando llegué a la mesa donde tenía que entregar el pedido, vi a la pequeña familia sentada en la mesa de al lado de la ventana; el padre muy trajeado haciéndole bromas a la niña de unos cinco años con trenzas mientras la madre les sonreía amorosamente; interiormente, yo también sonreí.

- Aquí tienen su pedido. -les dije dejando las tazas, el vaso y el plato de tostadas encima de la mesa.

- Oh, muchas gracias señorita. -me sonrió el padre.

Me di la vuelta cuando escuché que me llamaban.

- Dime Nuria. -le dije a mi compañera cuando me puse tras la barra.

- Bella, hay un chico muy mono en la mesa 15 preguntando por ti, parece que le gustas. -sonrió con picardía.

- ¿Ha dicho algún nombre o algo?

- Dice que se llama Sr. Cullen.

- Está bien Nuria, muchas gracias.

Me dirigía a la mesa donde estaba Edward, cuando le vi por detrás, con su traje gris, su ancha espalda y su pelo cobrizo. Cada vez que le miraba, me volvía a enamorar. Me acerqué a él sigilosamente, le abracé por detrás y le susurré al oído:

- Así que.. Sr. Cullen ¿eh?

- Hola preciosa.

Giró su cara hacia la izquierda, que era donde yo había apoyado la cabeza en su hombro, y debido a nuestra proximidad no nos aguantamos: nos besamos con fervor como si no nos hubiéramos visto en muchos días.

Cuando nos separamos nos miramos a los ojos fijamente y él me dijo con mucho cariño:

- Te tengo una gran sorpresa, pero antes necesito que te quites ese uniforme y me acompañes.

- Eso está hecho, de todas formas ya no queda mucha gente, así que creo que no habrá inconveniente en que la jefa me deje salir un poco antes.

- Está bien, te espero fuera.

Fui al baño del personal a cambiarme la falda y la camisa del uniforme por unos vaqueros negros y una blusa de flores rosa y naranja con las bailarinas naranja, pero el moño desaliñado me lo dejé puesto. Cuando la jefa me dijo que no había problema en irme antes, cogí la rebeca y mi bolso y salí por la puerta encontrándome a Edward apoyado en la puerta del Volvo con mirada penetrante que me ponía nerviosa.

- ¿Sabes? No me canso de decirte lo hermosa que estás. -me dijo abriéndome la puerta del copiloto y sonriendo.

- Y yo de que me lo digas. -le sonreí de vuelta.

.

.

.

Íbamos en silencio en el coche escuchando bandas sonoras cuando noté que Edward se salió de la carretera para ir por un pequeño sendero con flores de todo tipo por alrededor y grandes árboles con sus ramas largas hasta el suelo. De repente pude ver un gran jardín delantero con más árboles y pinos y más flores rodeando una gran mansión de color crema y madera. La casa era impresionante, con esos grandes ventanales y su estructura tan moderna pero a la vez antigua. Me encantaba.

Edward me ayudó a salir del coche, y cuando me giré para poder ver con más claridad el jardín, ví un columpio echo de madrera con cuerdas gruesas a los lados y colgando de la rama de un árbol muy frondoso en el que gracias a sus tantas ramas y hojas, hacía una muy buena sombra, perfecto para las tardes de verano para leer o simplemente pasar el tiempo.

- Bueno ¿estás preparada? -me sacó de mi ensoñación mi amor.

- ¿Preparada? ¿Para qué? -le pregunté extrañada.

- Pues para ver nuestra nueva casa.

Oh dios mio. Ésta era la casa de la que tanto tiempo llevo esperando ver. Era la casa que Edward me dijo que compró cuando vino aquí a Forks. Era nuestra casa.

Él me ofreció su mano y cuando la cogí me dirigió a la puerta principal. Admitía que estaba un poco nerviosa; en fin, una casa como esta tenía que costar mucho, ya haríamos cuentas él y yo.

- Bueno pues, bienvenida…cariño. -me dijo cuando entramos.

Me quedé maravillada solo con la entrada, la cuál estaba perfectamente adornada con un mueble de color caoba con un jarrón y rosas de colores, y el pequeño armario que supuestamente era para los abrigos.

Avancé unos cuantos pasos y a mi derecha estaba la cocina. En ella había una mesa de madera con sillas rodeándola, una encimera de mármol con lavavajillas y horno, la nevera era inmensa, y los armarios de la cocina estaba a rebosar de todo tipo de comida. Al final del todo, había una puerta también de madera, la abrí y vi que aquella pequeña habitación era la galería donde estaban la lavadora y secadora, la plancha, y millones de productos de limpieza.

Cuando volví a la entrada me dirigí a la izquierda, donde había un salón a doble altura. En él habían dos preciosos sofás negros de cuero formando una L y debajo de ellos había una alfombra de color crema muy suave, una gran televisión de pantalla plana en frente, una mesa baja de madera con los mandos a distancia de la TV, el DVD, y el reproductor de música. Al lado del gran ventanal que estaba a la izquierda de los sofás, había un gran mueble repleto con mis libros y películas favoritos ordenados adecuadamente y sin una mota de polvo. Estaba impresionada, y eso que solo había visto dos estancias de la casa.

- Venga sigamos. -me animó mi amor.

Contenta y con una grande sonrisa plasmada en la cara, subimos a la planta de arriba.

La primera habitación era un despacho muy bonito con un escritorio de madera color oscuro frente a una ventana y un muy caro ordenador portátil encima de él. También había una estantería con libros de medicina, física y química, biología y geología.. Cuando me acerqué al escritorio cogí una de las fotos al azar y vi que en ella salíamos Edward y yo abrazados cuando éramos pequeños, aproximadamente de unos doce o trece años. Era cuando yo gané el decatlón académico de lenguas y él ganó el partido de baloncesto junto con su equipo. Recordaba ese día como si fuera ayer.

En ese momento me puse un poco melancólica, ya que después de ese día los dos cambiamos demasiado y ya no volvimos a ser los mismos. Simplemente son fuimos distanciando.

Dejé otra vez la foto en su sitio y cuando giré la cabeza hacia la derecha pude apreciar el gran piano negro de cola que tanto quería Edward; nunca se atrevería a dejarlo.

- ¿Vamos a la siguiente habitación? -me preguntó.

- Claro.

Cuando cerramos la puerta del despacho, andamos unos cuantos metros y abrí la segunda puerta mostrándome una preciosa habitación blanca con muebles y adornos en color madera y color beige. Al entrar, a la izquierda estaba el armario empotrado y justo al lado un pequeño tocador con perfumes caros y joyeros. Frente al tocador estaba la enorme cama con dosel y sábanas de seda y a cada lado de ésta, habían dos mesillas marrones con tres cajones y pequeñas lámparas encima de ellas. Al fondo a la izquierda había una puerta, y como la curiosidad mató al gato, la abrí.

Era un baño enorme con un lavamanos de mármol y una ducha y jaccuzi del mismo. Al lado de la ducha había un mueble con toallas y albornoces, y justo al lado de éste se encontraban el WC y el bidé.

- Esta es nuestra habitación. -me susurró Edward al oído produciéndome un escalofrío.

- Es muy bonita, me encanta. -le dije dándole un corto beso y saliendo de la habitación para ver las demás que quedaban.

- Espera Bella, estas dos habitaciones aún no están terminadas, así que.. mejor entra a la del final. -me informó justo antes de que abriera una de esas dos puertas.

- Está bien. -le contesté asintiendo.

- Bueno, espera un momento. -me dijo antes de que abriera la última puerta.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Es que quiero que esto sea la sorpresa.

- ¿Pero la sorpresa no era la casa? -le pregunté yo soltando una carcajada.

- Bueno si, pero esta es la segunda sorpresa. No abras los ojos hasta que yo te lo diga. -cuando terminó de hablar me tapó los ojos con sus manos.

Cuando entramos a la habitación, andamos unos cuantos pasos más y me dijo:

- Espero que te guste, he estado trabajando en esto desde que llegué.

Y así quitó sus manos de sus ojos dejándome libertad para mirar esa preciosa habitación.

- ¿Es la habitación de los bebés? -le pregunté llorando de felicidad.

- Sí, bueno he tenido que añadir una cuna más y algunos otros muebles, pero creo que ha quedado bien. -me dijo abrazándome por la espalda y besando mi hombro izquierdo.

- Ha quedado más que bien, es perfecta.

Miré con más detenimiento la hermosa habitación de mis bebés.

Las paredes eran de color crema, el suelo de parqué como el resto de la casa, habían dos armarios de madera caoba pequeños con ropita diminuta de colores neutros como amarillo, verde, blanco.. y también habían dos pares de pequeños patucos de lana de color blancos. Frente a las dos cunas blancas con colchones blandos habían una gran ventana con una cortina blanca para que cuando los bebés se despertaran lo vieran todo con mejor claridad pero no les diera el sol directamente. Al lado de las cunas habían unas estanterías con juguetes pequeños de ositos, mariposas, perros y gatos.. También estaba el cambiador de bebés **(NA: no se como se dice el mueble ese donde cambian a los bebés la ropita o los pañales, que tiene para poner las colonias de los bebés, los cepillos, el champú..) **justo al lado de las cunas. También había un pequeño parquecito en un lado de la habitación donde el suelo era de goma espuma y habían más muñecos de plumas. Todo era absolutamente perfecto.

Llorando, me di la vuelta y abracé a Edward, a lo cuál, él también me correspondió.

- No sabes cuanto te quiero. Todo es perfecto; el trabajo, la casa nueva, la habitación de los pequeñines, la familia.. -y en ese momento me di cuenta de nuestro grave error.

Nos miramos los dos algo nerviosos y preocupados.

- Edward, ¿tu familia sabe algo de esto? porque yo les dije a Alice y Rosalie que no se lo contaran a nadie..

- No, mi familia no sabe nada. Cuando "discutimos" ese día en tu casa, directamente al los dos días hice las maletas y sin dar explicaciones me fui de casa.

- Madre mia.. ¿y qué vamos a hacer ahora? ¿Qué pensarán tus padres de todo esto? Edward ya han pasado tres meses desde que estamos aquí en Forks, y en ningún momento le hemos dicho nada a tus padres.

- No pasa nada Bella, no te estreses. Si quieres la semana que viene viajamos a Seattle y nos quedamos allí un tiempo para compensar las cosas un poco ¿de acuerdo? -me dijo poniendo sus manos a los lados de mi cara.

- Está bien. Te quiero. -le sonreí.

- Yo también te quiero cariño. De ahora en adelante todo será perfecto, te lo prometo.

* * *

**Espero de corazón que os haya gustado el capii, como habreis visto, este capitulo es mas largo que los demas.. pues intentare que de aqui para adelante todos sean igual de largos que este.**

**¿Reviews? **

**By: Andrea 14 de Cullen.**


	12. Chapter 12

**HOLA A TODASS! de verdad que siento muchísimo no haber actualizado en dos semanas (o más) pero es que acabo de empezar otra vez el insti y los profes me tienen loca con las pruebas diagnósticas, con exámenes principales, etc.. y la verdad es que había perdido un poco la imaginación y no sabía muy bien que escribir. Os ruego que me perdonéis.**

**Bueno, quiero decir que en este capítulo ya no serán todo rosas y bombones, sino más bien curvas y problemas. Espero que os guste!**

* * *

**-CAPÍTULO 12:**

*****POV. BELLA*****

- Bella ¿cariño, estás bien? -me preguntó Edward por quinta vez y acariciándome la mano con su dedo pulgar mientras conducía.

Él había preparado una cena familiar en casa de sus padres para poder explicarles todo esto y ver como se lo tomaban, y la verdad es que mis nervios se podían coger y estrujar en el aire.

- Sí estoy bien, no te preocupes. Es solo que..estoy nerviosa, eso es todo.

- No te preocupes ya verás como todo sale bien, además sabes que mis padres te adoran.

De eso no estaba yo muy convencida. Edward siempre había sido de clase social alta-altísima, y sin embargo yo era mas..normal. Sabía que sus padres eran buenas personas y tal, pero siempre he notado algo raro en Esme, su madre. Ella siempre me ha mirado raro, como si no quisiera que estuviera cerca de Edward, como si fuera un bicho raro y no perteneciera al mundo; a SU mundo completo de trajes y vestidos caros, zapatos de colección, bolsos de italianos famosos y joyas de diamantes.

Ese último pensamiento me rebajó unos cuantos puntos más la autoestima.

Sabía que esta cena era importante; Edward iba con un bonito traje gris oscuro, camisa blanca y corbata, toda su familia de seguro que iba también de etiqueta..y yo aquí con un vestido negro ahora algo ajustado por los cinco meses de embarazo, con unos tacones grises no muy altos y una rebeca gris. Me había hecho un semirecogido con un par de horquillas y me había maquillado tenuemente. A pesar de que mi amor no paraba de decirme lo hermosa y bonita que iba, yo no me creía nada sus palabras.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando noté que Edward iba por otro camino diferente al de su casa.

- No recuerdo que tu casa estuviera por aquí. -le dije mirándole.

- Ya bueno es que.. no vamos a mi casa, al final la cena se va a hacer en un restaurante.. Rosalie me llamó hará unos veinte minutos para avisarme y se me olvidó decírtelo.

Me quedé parada en el asiento sin poder creérmelo. Con más razón irían ellos de etiqueta y yo aquí con un absurdo vestido de rebajas de hace dos años.

Me sentía decepcionada y avergonzada, quedaría en ridículo delante de la familia de mi novio.

- Bueno pues ya hemos llegado. -anunció Edward.

Giré la cabeza hacia la derecha donde estaba la entrada principal al restaurante y juro que mis ojos se salieron de las cuencas.

Era el mayor restaurante de todo el maldito país. Era el más lujoso, el más caro, el más grande, el más TODO; ahora sí que estaba muerta y enterrada.

Edward me ofreció su mano cuando me abrió la puerta del coche, y yo la tomé algo desconfiada. Por su culpa quedaría en ridículo.

- Vamos Bella, no te preocupes todo saldrá bien. A demás Alice dice que también tiene algo que decir a la familia.

Respiré profundamente y asentí con la cabeza cogiendo una de sus manos fuertemente.

Cuando entramos al hall del restaurante, una mujer mayor nos guardo las chaquetas y nos condujo a nuestra mesa, que estaba situada al fondo del todo, al lado de un gran ventanal.

Cuando la familia de Edward se percató de nuestra presencia, todos se levantaron dejando ver sus atuendos, y como yo había pensado, iban todos de etiqueta.

Carlisle llevaba un traje negro con camisa gris oscuro y corbata blanca. A su lado estaba Esme, con su traje largo hasta el suelo de color lavanda y con pequeñas incrustaciones de piedras brillantes en el escote, con un recogido parecido al mío. Ella me miraba con una mueca al ver mi vestimenta; sabía que no le iba a gustar.

A su derecha estaban Rose y su novio Emmett también muy arreglados. Rosalie llevaba un vestido por la rodilla palabra de honor de color champán con el pelo todo liso, y Emmett con un traje azul claro y camisa blanca.

Por último estaban Alice y Jasper cogidos de las manos. Ella llevaba un precioso vestido verde musgo un poco más arriba de la rodilla con vuelo, y el pelo con pequeñas ondulaciones y tacones negros muy altos; Jass estaba con un traje gris oscuro y camisa verde a juego con su novia.. Y yo aquí con un vestido negro de rebajas, nunca me había sentido más humillada.

Miré a Edward de reojo y vi que estaba algo nervioso.

- Bueno, es mejor que nos sentemos ya, ahora mismo vendrá el camarero a tomar nota. -dijo Alice contenta.

.

.

.

Eran ya las once de la noche cuando nos trajeron el postre. Todos en la mesa pidieron fruta, mientras yo me comía una gran bola de chocolate con virutas de coco.

Esme no había apartado la mirada de mi persona en toda la noche, y juraría que cada vez me miraba peor. Edward parecía que se había olvidado completamente de mi, se había pasado toda la velada hablando con su padre o con Jasper y Emmett de la liga de béisbol de este año; sencillamente, este no era mi lugar.

- Bueno, pues la razón por la cual se ha hecho esta cena es por que tanto como Edward y Bella, Jasper y yo, tenemos noticias muy importantes que daros -dijo Alice mirándonos a todos con una gran sonrisa plasmada en la cara.

- Bueno, ¿y cuál es esa noticia tan importante cariño? -le preguntó Esme.

Jasper y Alice se miraron unos segundos fijamente y dijeron los dos a la vez:

- ¡Nos vamos a casar!

De repente estaba toda la familia de pie, sonriendo y dando la enhorabuena a la pareja feliz, así que yo también me acerqué a ellos y les abracé fingiendo una sonrisa. Sabía que después de todo esto Edward y yo tendríamos que decir lo de mi embarazo, y eso me ponía de los nervios.

Cuando todos se hubieron sentando de nuevo y Alice paró de enseñar su gran anillo de oro blanco con un gran diamante en medio, Edward cogió mi mano y me sonrió feliz; pero yo no lo estaba.

- Y bueno hijo, ¿qué noticia nos tenéis que dar vosotros? -le dijo Carlisle.

Antes de que nadie dijera algo, miré a los padres de Edward a la cara, y dije claramente:

- Estoy embarazada.

Cerré los ojos por instinto esperando que alguien se me tirara encima abrazándome y regalándome su más grande sonrisa, pero no sucedió.

Al contrario, todo estaban callados, así que abrí los ojos.

Alice y Rosalie estaban sonriendo de forma cariñosa ya que ellas ya lo sabían, sin embargo Jasper y Emmett estaban con las bocas abiertas como peces y con los ojos casi desorbitados. Miré a mi novio quién miraba de forma neutra a sus padres, y me puse aún más nerviosa con el corazón latiendo a mil.

- No me lo puedo creer. Edward, tu padre y yo no te criamos de esa forma. -dijo Esme mirándome con repulsión y luego dirigiendo una mirada lastimosa a su hijo.

- Mamá todo esto tiene una explicación. -dijo Edward suavemente intentado mantener la calma.

- Oh, ¡pues claro que la tiene! No hace falta que me digas que esta mujerzuela te sedujo una noche de borrachera y acabó convenciéndote para que te acostaras con ella. -me quedé con la boca abierta sin poder creérmelo.

- Y ahora te suelta el numerito de que está feliz y radiante llevando a tu hijo en su vientre, solamente para sacarte el dinero de la cartera.

- Esme.. -intentó pararle Carlisle, pero ella siguió despotricando por la boca todo lo que podía y más.

- No Carlisle, no permitiré que mi hijo cometa el error de estar con una muchacha de clase baja solo por haberla dejado embarazada, cuando ya tiene novia.

Todos en la mesa nos quedamos boquiabiertos. A los pocos segundo vi que toda la familia ahí presente me miraba con lástima y pena, y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de lo que Esme había dicho: Edward ya tenía novia.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando noté las abundantes lágrimas que salía de mis ojos sin cesar, al fin y al cabo solo era el juguete de Edward, alguien que podía calentarle la cama por las noches. Él me había utilizado desde un principio, no me quería, ni quería al bebé; no cuando ya tenía novia que le podría dar todo eso y mucho más.

Con lentitud me fui levantando del asiento, hasta que quedé totalmente erguida.

- Lamento haber estropeado la velada, de verdad no era mi intención. -se me cortó la voz casi al final de hablar.

- Bella, puedo explicarte lo de.. -empezó a decir Edward.

- No, no tienes nada que explicar. Creo que será mejor que me vaya.

Con rapidez, fui hasta la entrada, pedí la chaqueta y salí casi corriendo del dichoso restaurante.

.

.

.

Cuando llegué a la casa que Edward había "supuestamente comprado" me cambié a la velocidad de un rayo, y cogí una pequeña bolsa donde metí algunas prendas de ropa. Cogí el móvil y llamé al taxi, quién cinco minutos después ya estaba en la entrada.

- ¿A dónde se dirige?

- A la Push, algo más pasado de Forks.

- Pero señora, eso está a más de hora y media. -me dijo el taxista.

- Lo sé, pero cuanto antes salgamos de aquí, antes llegaremos.

El señor asintió con la cabeza y puso en marcha el coche.

A los pocos minutos recibí un SMS de Edward en el que ponía:

" _**Por favor, tenemos que hablar.**_

_**Te pido que no me dejes, te juro que te lo puedo explicar.**_

_**Todo ha sido un malentendido.**_

_**Por favor llámame lo antes posible.**_

_**Os quiero, Edward**__**"**_

Cuando terminé de leerlo, me puse a llorar por la rabia y la impotencia de ver que todo volvía a ser una mierda, así que decidida marqué el teléfono que tantas veces había llamado, esperando alguna señal.

- ¿Quién? -dijo.

- Soy yo, necesito un lugar donde quedarme unas semanas.

- Está bien, vente a mi casa, y nena.. No te preocupes, puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras.

- Nos vemos luego. -le dije sin esperar respuesta.

Abrazándome con fuerza a mí misma para darme calor, miré por la ventana y vi que ya empezaba a hacer frío, pero no el típico frío de brisa, sino el típico frío del puto invierno.

Yo ya estaba de cinco meses de embarazo y estábamos ya a 16 de Noviembre; se acercaba la navidad, y esperaba con ansias los próximos cuatro meses más que me quedaban para poder ver a mis bebés, y de ahí para adelante, solo seríamos ellos y yo. Solos mis pequeñines y yo, como debería de ser desde un principio.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Merezco tomates, pepinos, cebollas en los ojos..? =)**

**Me gustaría (y me haría muy feliz) si me daís vuestras opiniones en cada capitulo, o si teneis alguna idea loca para el fic que pueda poner..**

**Reviews= LOV3= actualización del fic!**

**He pensado en no hacer lo de los sábados (lo de actualizar los fics los sabados) por que ahora tengo varias cosas que hacer por las tardes durante toda la semana, y seguramente no podría actualizar todos los sabados justos, así que lo que haré es actualizar en cualquier dia de la semana.**

* * *

Agradezco mucho los reviews de: **********guardiana - ibelieveinrobsten - BkPattz - viivii alice - Lili4ever - LoreMolina - ClaudiaGiava - Mon de Cullen - **

**Maya Cullen Masen - SharitoSD - Giuly O' Shea Weasley Cullen - MaariiTwilighter - MayReyes - Ane.**

* * *

**Sinceramente espero que os esté gustando la historia, y que no me dejeis! LL**


	13. Chapter 13

**HOLA NENISS! bueno aqui os dejo el 13º capitulo del fic.. se que deberia de ser POV. EDWARD, pero han habido unos cambios en mi mente, pero tranquilas, que habran mas narraciones de eddy!**

**Se que el capitulo es cortito y no tiene tanta "cosa" y tal, pero espero que os guste, de verdad!**

* * *

**- CAPÍTULO 13:**

*****POV. BELLA*****

Cuando el taxi paró justo a dos calles de la casa de Jacob, me di cuenta de que mi amigo ya me estaba esperando con los brazos abiertos.

Le di un billete de gran cantidad al taxista y sin esperar las vueltas, cogí la bolsa y fui corriendo a sus brazos, llorando a mares.

- Tranquila peque, no pasa nada.. shh, todo estará bien, ya lo verás. -me intentaba tranquilizar.

- Jacob, no lo puedo creer. Edward.. él me ha mentido, todo ha sido un desastre en el restaurante, me han dejado en ridículo y él no ha hecho nada. -seguía sollozando en su pecho mojándole la camiseta azul claro que llevaba.

- Shh, tranquila. Anda vamos ya a casa. -me agarró fuerte por la cintura y nos encaminamos hacia la casa de enfrente de la playa. **(NA: no es la casa en la que vive en Crepúsculo con Billy, esta casa es suya propia)**

Cuando llegamos, dejé la mochila en el sofá y me senté tapándome la cara con las manos. Jacob se acercó a mi y me abrazó dándome un beso en el hombro izquierdo.

- ¿Quieres contarme que ha pasado? -me preguntó apartando mis manos y mirándome con preocupación.

- Se suponía que Edward había preparado una cena en casa de sus padres para decirles que estoy embarazada, pero en vez de llevarme a su casa, me llevó al restaurante más caro de todo el mundo. Yo no lo sabía así que no me pensé mucho en la ropa, pero cuando los vi allí a todos vestidos de etiqueta, con sus vestidos caros, elegantes y joyas de diamantes, te juro que se me cayó la cara al suelo de la vergüenza. -le dije apretando fuertemente la mandíbula.

- No puedo creer que él te hiciera eso, pero seguro que no lo hizo a propósito.

Le miré anonadada ante lo que había dicho.

- A ver.. se que no me cae muy bien y tal, pero se ve que te quiere. De verdad Bella, el chaval seguramente estará preocupado buscándote. -me contestó levantándose del sofá y yendo hacia la cocina para servirme un vaso de agua.

Le miré preocupada sabiendo que eso era verdad, pero más le valía estar pasándolo mal para merecerme; creo que merezco ser feliz y no que me pisoteen de esa manera.

.

.

.

Acababa de llegar del trabajo, y dejando mi abrigo en la entrada de casa, me dirigí hacia el salón con ideas de poder hablar con Edward y de una vez por todas arreglar las cosas; al fin y al cabo..no puedo estar separada de él por mucho tiempo.

Cuando pasé la mirada por toda la estancia y vi que no estaba, decidí subir a la planta de arriba a buscarle.

Subí con mucho cuidado las escaleras ya que mi barriga de siete meses me ralentizaba el paso, pero justo cuando llegué a la puerta de nuestra habitación…

Se escuchaban unos ruidos algo raros, eran como suspiros y jadeos que se repetían continuamente.

Con timidez entreabrí la puerta y los vi.

Edward estaba encima de una chica de pelo castaño claro besándole la garganta, mientras ella agarraba su cintura con sus largas y esbeltas piernas pálidas y se agarraba sus brazos. Los dos estaban desnudos con las sábanas por la cintura para tapar lo justo.

Dejé salir el aire de golpe, aun que más bien me sentía como si me hubieran dado un puñetazo en toda la barriga. Me estaba mareando y quedándome sin aire, así que me agarré fuertemente del marco de la puerta, haciendo que ésta terminara por abrirse completamente con un ruido agudo y chirriante.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente sabiendo que me habían visto..

- ¿BELLA? ¿qué haces tú aquí? -me preguntó Edward con el ceño fruncido y rojo por la rabia.

- ¿Que qué hago aquí? No me puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto, yo confiaba en ti.. -terminé esa última frase con voz rota, un nudo en la garganta y llorando.

- Pues que pena..no lo tendrías que haber hecho. Además, ¿de verdad pensabas que me haría cargo de unos críos cuando puedo vivir la vida sin problemas alrededor? Estando con quien quiera yo, un día sí y el otro también..y no estando con una absurda embaraza que lo único que sabe hacer es quejarse y pedir comida a todas horas..Eres una hipócrita Bella. -me dijo cuando se puso los pantalones y le pasó su camisa azul para que la pusiera la chica morena.

Sus palabras se clavaron como estacas en mi corazón partiéndome en mil pedazos irreparables..

No paraba de respirar fuertemente intentando que el aire llegara a mis pulmones; notaba mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora y un sudor frío recorriéndome la espalda una y otra y otra vez. Sentí un fuerte dolor en la parte baja de la barriga que hizo que me encogiera hacia delante jadeando de dolor. Llevé una de mis manos a la parte interior de mis muslos rozando la fina tela de los pantalones blancos que llevaba y cuando bajé la mirada, ahí estaba ella riéndose de mi. Aquella mancha roja oscuro manchaba todos mis pantalones haciendo que poco a poco fuera perdiendo la consciencia para sumirme en la oscuridad. "Mis bebés, mis bebés están en peligro" -pensé.

Eché una última mirada a Edward quién me miraba sonriente y abrazando a la muchacha por la cintura mientras ella se apartaba un mechón de pelo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Después de eso, me desmayé olvidándome por unos segundos de todo.

- ¡AHHHH! -chillé fuertemente abriendo los ojos mientras el sol me daba directamente a la cara.

- ¡BELLA! ¡BELLA! ¿Qué ocurre, estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¡Contesta de una maldita vez! -preguntó Jacob entrando rápidamente por la puerta de la habitación.

Miré hacia abajo y vi que seguía estando de cinco meses, que estaba en la casa de mi mejor amigo, que todo había sido una pesadilla; una horrible y escalofriante pesadilla.

Lo recordé todo otra vez en mi mente y sin poder evitarlo, me puse a llorar fuertemente abrazándome a mi misma con miedo e inseguridad. No quería que nada malo ocurriera, ni con Edward ni con los bebés.

- Eh, tranquila nena..todo está bien, no pasa nada..solo ha sido una pesadilla, todo está bien, yo estoy contigo.. Shh tranquila.. -me susurró Jake cuando se sentó en la cama para abrazarme y quitarme las lágrimas.

- Ha sido horrible..la pesadilla, Edward, la muchacha y mis bebés..todo era sangre Jacob; lo único que mis ojos veían era sangre.. -seguía llorando en su pecho mojando la camiseta de manga corta gris que él llevaba puesta, la verdad es que es esta casa hacía bastante calor por los radiadores.

- Hey nena, tranquila que todo ha pasado ya, nada mola va a suceder, olvidalo todo.. -me dijo Jacob cogiéndome la cara con las dos manos y terminando de apartar las pequeñas gotas saladas, también llamadas lágrimas.

- ¿Quieres contarme que pasaba en esa pesadilla? -me preguntó.

Yo negué con la cabeza; lo único que quería era olvidarme de todo eso y concentrarme más en la vida real, donde estaba hecha un lío y sin saber que hacer con mi novio y padre de mis dos futuros bebés.

- Ya estoy mejor, de verdad. ¿Podríamos ir a desayunar ya? tengo hambre. -le pregunté mirándole con ojos suplicantes y viendo la hora en el despertador 9:45h de la mañana.

- Claro, acababa de terminar de ponerlo todo en la mesa cuando escuché tu grito. Anda, vamos a la cocina.

.

.

.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar y de fregar los platos y tazas, y organizar un poco la casa, me sugirió con una gran sonrisa, mostrando sus perfectos y blancos dientes rectos:

- Oye Bell's, había pensado en ir a dar una vuelta por la orilla de la playa, para que te dé un poco el aire.

-Claro, me visto, me lavo los dientes y nos vamos, ¿vale?

- Está bien, pero no tardes. -me dijo sacando bollería y chucherías de la despensa para comer más tarde.

Volví a la habitación a cambiarme el pijama y alistarme.

Como el día había salido, mágicamente soleado, decidí ponerme un vestido de tirantes azul claro y vaporoso con unas bailarina blancas y una rebeca blanca por si luego bajaban las temperaturas. Me hice una coleta a un lado algo desaliñada y me lavé los dientes.

Cuando llegué al salón, ahí estaba ya Jacob esperándome con una familiar sonrisa.

- Estas muy guapa Bella. -me dijo.

- Sí, claro..sobre todo cuando llevas quilos de más y tu barriga parece un balón de baloncesto gigante.. -le dije sarcásticamente.

- No empieces Bell's. Estás hermosísima y no hay más que hablar; no seas testaruda mujer. -me dijo él pasando un brazo por mi espalda y colgándose la mochila con la comida en el otro.

.

.

.

Llegamos a una zona en la playa en donde nunca había estado, todo está rodeado de árboles y pequeñas flores de distintos colores.

Nos sentamos en la manta que Jake había puesto en la arena, apoyados en el tronco de un gran árbol que daba sombra. Delante nuestra estaba la playa, con su color azul oscuro brillando con el sol, y los pájaros..todo era muy tranquilo ahora, y no como en el pueblo, siempre con la gente hablando tras tus espaldas, mirándote con mala onda y con el sonido de los coches por la carretera..

- ¿De verdad que estas bien Bella? Supongo que sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, ¿verdad? - me dijo mi amigo.

Le miré con una sonrisa algo lastimosa. Sabía que se preocupaba por mi, era como mi hermano mayor, siempre me quería cuidar.

- Sí estoy bien. Solo ha sido por la pesadilla esa, era muy mala.

- ¿Y cómo vas con lo de Edward, has pensado qué hacer?

- Puff, la verdad es que no he pensado nada. Jake, lo único que quiero es que las cosas sigan como antes, que todos estemos bien con todos, dejar de lado las diferencias sociales y estar todos juntos riendo y pasándolo bien. Independientemente, no se que hacer con el tema de Edward, en fin, me dolió mucho lo que me hizo, y el saber que tiene novia y que me lo ha ocultado..creo que no podré verlo en unas cuantas semanas, me ha mentido y humillado delante de toda su familia. Me siento fatal; le amo con todo mi corazón y quiero que podamos ser la familia feliz que yo había planeado ya, pero si él no confía en mi lo suficiente como para ser sincero y decirme la verdad, pues creo que la relación no llegaría a ninguna parte. Lo único que necesito ahora es desconectar de todo esto. Lo que quiero es estar tranquila y seguir hacia delante. A demás, solo me quedan cuatro meses para volver a Port Ángeles y seguir estudiando y estar en mi departamento con mis hijos, etc..

Cuando terminé de hablar, Jacob miraba hacia el horizonte pensativa y luego me dijo.

- Me parece buena idea, pero tienes que prometerme que dejarás que Edward te ayude con los bebés, el primer mes no podrás valerte por ti misma, y menos teniendo que estudiar, cuidar la casa y a mis futuros sobrinos.. -me sonrió cálidamente.

No abrazamos fuertemente y nos quedamos en esa posición por varios minutos hasta que me entró hambre y mis tripas sonaron hasta China. Los dos nos reímos, y Jacob sacó de la mochila unos bocadillos y un tupperware con fruta cortada y bricks de zumo tropical para comer.

La mañana pasó tranquila; hablamos, reímos, nos hicimos fotos, luego él se durmió un rato y yo leía mi libro favorito "El sótano"

A eso de las seis y media de la tarde cuando ya empezaba a soplar viento, decidimos volver a su casa a ducharnos para quitar el olor a sal y la arena del pelo, pero cuando salí de la ducha envuelta en la toalla extra grande y me tumbé unos minutos en la cama, Morfeo me abrazó dulcemente para que olvidara lo sucedido y durmiera plácidamente…

Hasta el día siguiente…..

* * *

**¿Que os ha parecido? ¿os ha gustado? de verdad, si teneis alguna duda o idea para el fic, no dudeis en decirmela, acepto de todoo! =D sobre todo los comentss!**

**REVIEWS=LOV3=ACTUALIZACION!**

* * *

Agradezco mucho los reviews de: **guardiana - ibelieveinrobsten - BkPattz - viivii alice - Lili4ever - LoreMolina - Maya Cullen Masen - Mon de **

**Cullen - ClaudiaGiava - SharitoSD - Giuly O' Shea Weasley Cullen - MaariiTwilighter - Ane - Ale74 - CLO - loisi cullen - Mariale Olivares.**

* * *

**Espero que os esté gustando el fic! No me abandoneiiss! =)**


	14. Chapter 14

**- CAPÍTULO 14:**

*****POV. EDWARD*****

Aún no podía creer las palabras que mi madre le había dicho a Bella. La había dejado en ridículo delante de toda la familia, y lo peor de todo era que yo no había echo nada para evitarlo.

1º porque se me había olvidado decirle a Bella que la cena era de etiqueta.

2º porque me había entretenido toda la velada con los demás hablando y a ella la había dejado un poco de lado.

3º porque cuando Esme dijo todas esas cosas yo no la paré, dejé que siguiera.

Ahora por mi maldita culpa, no se donde coño está mi novia y eso me pone furioso.

No me coge el teléfono, no contesta a mis mensajes y ya no sé a quien más llamar.

"Jacob". Se me pasó por un segundo ese nombre por la cabeza, pero como no tenía su número no podía llamarle. De todas formas no tenía ganas de hablar con un adolescente hormonado.

Estaba seguro de que ella estaba allí, con él.

- Edward será mejor que te vayas a descansar. Y tranquilo hijo, yo hablaré con tu madre, le haré entrar en razón. -me dijo mi padre con mirada pícara ante la última frase. No quería imaginar a mis padres en una situación comprometedora pero como no hacerlo cuado de repente te sueltan eso.

- Puff, está bien. Nos vemos mañana en las prácticas del hospital.

- Está bien, que descanses. Hasta mañana. -se despidió de mi. Yo asentí con la cabeza y me fui directo al coche.

Iría a la casa que había comprado para Bella, los bebés y para mi, esperando que estuviera allí durmiendo en la grande cama de matrimonio, pero cuando entré a la casa todo estaba en silencio y oscuro. No había ninguna luz encendida lo que significaba que: Bella estaba ya dormida o que no ha venido aquí.

Y efectivamente, cuando entré a nuestra habitación todo estaba igual. Me sentía un imbécil por completo.

El llanto vino rápidamente a mi y no pude aguantar más. Me deslicé apoyado en la pared hasta el suelo y ahí me quedé sentado, llorando por haber fallado a Bella una vez más.

Quizás yo no era el mejor partido de su futuro.

Quizás no era el padre apropiado para esos bebés que venían en camino.

Quizás y solo quizás, yo no era bueno para todos ellos.

* * *

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! se que he pasado un par de meses sin actualizar, pero se me rompió el portátil y pasé mucho tiempo esperando a que mis papis me compraran otra..**

**Bueno, decir que agradezco mucho ala gente que sigue leyendo mis fics, de verdad es algo que aprecio mucho!**

**El capi este es mu cortito, pero esencial para seguir con el fic. Os digo que tengáis muy en cuenta las tres últimas frases de Edward, porque son las que lo van a cambiar todo (jejeje)**

**Espero que os guste y que me perdonéis por mi falta de actualización.**

**También quiero agradecer los reviwes, favoritos y alertas del capítulo anterior, significan mucho para mi.**

**Reviews=Lov3=Actuelización.**

**By: Andrea 14 de Cullen.**


End file.
